What happened :
by EmililyBabez
Summary: Lilly, Oliver and Miley have changed in differnt ways and drifted apart. What happened to BFF ?
1. Author Note, Disclaimer, Ect

**OKOKOKOKOK**

this is an aurthors note not the story

just wanted to write something beforehand

so i've been doign gothic novels in english and it's made me want to hang myself with my notebook and pen

FRANKENSTEIN is not ment to be annalised tbh

well yeah a gothic novel has mulitple narrotors so yeah i sha'll be doing that

(mutplie narrotors not gothic)

just so you know

i got the idea kinda from a fanfic on here so if you see some similarites sorry

but it's not the same

just so you know it'll be mainly in the opions of lilly, oliver, miley

but maybe random opions

QUICK SUMMARY

LIlly, Oliver and MIley have changed in differnt ways and drifted apart

:)

yeah if i don't get enough reviews or somthing or i lose inspiration i may not finish it or whatever

so its a prewarning

ALSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO

i do not own Hannah Montanna

if i did i would be writting the script not on here

also i would wear designer clothes

and be happy to know Miley cryus, Emily osment, Mitchel musso, ect


	2. Lilly x

_How did this happen ?_ i thought to myself over and over agian in my head. I though if every moment thats ever gone wrong in our friendship and how we always made up. _WHATWENT WRONG !?_ i pratically screamed at myself in my head biteing my lip so I don't say it outloud.I must of accidently started mumbling to myself because when I was finally clicked out of my daydream like trance Amber was looking at me all weird.

"Lilly what in the name of Dolce and Gabanna are you talking about" Ashley asked with a dumbfound look on her face

"Like OMG I must of been thinking of like the errrrrm.." I had no idea what to say i mean i was an awful liar but then i had an idea, "I was thinking of the new Hannah Montanna song and stuff" _Yeah stuff like how did we end up becoming almost strangers to each other. _Why didn't my brain shut up now-a-days, must be because I know spend all my time talking about nothing and with people that had little on the brainside or didn't show it. You know what I mean, kindof sortof I've lost my train of thought. I'm hungry my train of thought must have a food cart. I laughed to myself, dame I need to stop my head being so loud.

"What are you laughing at ?" Amber smiled at me "Hannah Montanna right so lame Jonas Brothers are soo much better" I half heartedly nodded, yeah sure I loved the Jonas Brothers who didn't but secretly, I mean deep deep deep secret is I'm still secretly Hannah Montanas biggest fan. I can't tell anyone she's no longer amazingly cool sure people still talk about her but yeah there's the new next big thing now and theres the argument.

"Like OMJonas" i sarcadtly smiled. Hmmm i wonder why all my conversations have about a gizziloin and twentysix likes and omg's in them. I bite my lip agian but this time because i just wanted to sob, I don't know why though I'm just very emotional at the moment I suppose.

"Errrm like omg I so totally have to run, I forgot about my hair appointment" I ran off grabbing my pink prada handbag and D&G tulip puff black coat. _Hair appointment? There gonne notice when my hairs extackly the same tomorow_ I walked right into someone, fell over and i've never felt so embarrssed. I mean when i was old Lilly I wouldn't care but now I have a reputation to uphold. I felt like crawling to the side I was still sat on the fllor and still haven't looked up to see who I bumped into.

"Errm sorry but yeah I gotaa errm mottor, sorry, i'm a clutz ..." I need to shut up, I need to stop rambling, I'm still talking god knows about what, Right i'm shutting up right now "errm yeah, well what was I oh yeah sorry I'm leaving right now" I didn't know how I was gonna leave, crawl ? Get up and walk ? Melt ? Magic ? I covered my face with my hands and shook my head. I looks up to see who I walked into "Oliver" i whispered with a small smile then i re,bered "I mean MOVE" I didn;t but I didn't know what to do I got up and stomp away. "Fine then Miss Priss," Oliver laughed, laughed at me. He started doing impresstions I had to leave. I had to get away. I've missed the buss because of the gossiping / daydreaming sesstion after school with Amber and Ashley. I took of my new high heels, I hate high heels theres annoying and pointless so why was I buying them anyway, errg I ran, ran as fast I could, which was pretty fast considering I was wearing a micro mini.

"Mum, anyone" I waited for a responce, noone "GOOD" I screamed. I went up stairs put on my green joggerbums, plain white top, took out my fancy up do and put on my favourite green hat, grabbed my teddy and put on my old favourite disney movie. Peterpan :). Half way through the flim I grabbed my sidekick to see if anyone had text or any missed calls. 3 texts and 1 missed call.

**Like hows your hair hunny you left in a rush must be impotnt**

**lyke By Amz **

Not texting back her next text

**Where are you shoooooooopping mal is opn **

**yor not tere OMG lulz **

**ily Ash**

Agian not texting back one more text

**You OK saw you fall over **

**x**

Annoymus I like it. I thought to myself but i can't be bothered to text back theres only two people I want to talk to and they wouldn't talk to me if you payed them.

**1 missed call of 07792240192**

My mother, I'll call her back now might as well.

"Hi mum ?" I asked down the phone, it was a bad connection but not too bad

"Lillian ?" She screached back

"Yes mum, it said I has a missed call of you. Where are you ?"

"I'm at your grandaddys babe and I'll be here for a fourtnight sorry"

"But mummy, i miss yo.." Mum started talking agian so I couldn't finish my sentence. The nub and jist of it wasthats she'll be there and so will my brothers. I want to be there too but I can't. I know most teenage girls would love to have the house to there selfs for fourteen days but when everyone arounds you so fake, you couldn't care less. I suppose. Nothing else to do I'm going to bed I just pulled of my joggerbums and hat and fell on the couch. At least it's friday, Am and Ash (there new nicknames for each other) maybe Tiffany will be here tomorrow to go shopping. I hate shopping with them they think anything in pink looks good. It's doesn't. _Night Night Ted Bear_ I whispered quitely into my teddys ear and felll to sleep.


	3. Oliver x

As if i got detion. Agian. It's not my fault I've just been distracted recently, theres just lots of stuff to distract me like _OHHHH SHINEY PAPER :)_ i mean, well thats my point. So in detion by myself Miss Kunkle gave me detion agian, I'm not even in her class, Miss Manhands just doesn't like me. I mean I offered to marry her last year. But then agian theres lots of differences between this year and last for example friendships, I miss Lilly and Miley but I can't tell them that they hate me. But I don't really care I'm like that I don't care about much. I'm suppose to be writing lines but I don't care about them either. **I must not monkey about in the hallway.** Fivehundred times I mean I wasn't monkey around. _OK i was only swinging on the lockers going ohohahah but it was a laugh_.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, are you done yet ?" Shes back, great, in the classroom after leaving to get something quite possibly weapons of mass tourture. I looked at my blank piece of paper apart from a double of a stick superhero called OMan.

"Yes Miss. Obviously" I winked at her she shook her head and pointed to the door for me to leave and go home. I handed her my piece of paer and ran to my locker so she couldn't find me.

Everyone had left school already inclouding all my mates. _Thnanks alot _I think to myself knowing I have to walk home on my billy. I don't mind it'll give me time to think right?. Yeah my new friends are a laugh and good for a soccer match or PS3 but thats all I need mates for. Mikey, Jordan and George are the ones I talk to the most but not amazingly much but yeah there still a laugh. Open my locker grab my books not that I have many, I'm forgetful at the moment so all my books are at home but today I have to do about fifty pieces of homework for monday. I put my books in my backpack and find a week old PB&J sandwhich _Mmmm doesn't smell to bad_ I know it's gross but I'm hungry and it looked tempting, so can you blame me for eating it.

I listened carefully and I could hear three differnt kind of noices. ONE teachers talking and drinking tea and coffee TWO them girls the popular ones catching up on the latest _grief_ THREE a very fimillar noices of my friends. "OI OI BAD BOYS," I called out and the three of them jumped on me. "Thanks for waiting blad" _Blad ? Wheres that come from ?_

"It's alright mate, couldn't leave you by yourself with Miss ..."

"SKUNKLE"we laughed in unison.

"We're so lame" Mikey shook his head

"You're so lame" Is all George had to say in reply.

We stood round chatting not stop for about five minutes until someone or something ran into me.

"OWCH" I cried sarcastically

"errm sorry ..." It was a very rambler. It was Lilly, I mean look at her now. Me and the boys just stood there staring at her because she just wouldn't shut up. She hadn't even looked up to see who she ran into. I didn't think she'd ever get up to be honest, she's just sat there on the floor. Jordan was laughing his head of he had to run to the toilet because he was about to wet himself. She stood up and whispered soemthing to herself. Well I hope it was to her self because I could barely hear her. Then she just shouted at me to move. _WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS ?_ I was mad at her what makes her so specially she doesn't need manners.

"Sorry Miss Priss" I called back walking on my tiptoes and waggling my hips mocking her. Jordan had just come back and he was nearly weeing himself agian this set us all off. Mickey even rolled on the floor, I slid down the lockers trying to breath better since i'd run out of breath.

Walking home was alright. I made George give me a piggyback because I needed to rest my legs _Why I had no idea, but he didn't seem to mind giving me one_ i smirked to myself. I lived in the oppisite direction of the T-junction to the rest so i had to walk. But I didn't mind, mum and dad have gone out for a romantic dinner, so that would leave my older brother and younger sister at home. Hopefully she'd be in bed and me and Nick could whatch a flim or some crap documentry to make fun of.

As soon as I got in to the house, I knew it was gonna be alright since Molly was in bed but so was Nick so I had to watch an old episode of The Simpsons by myself. Sent texts to the normal people and went upstaurs to my bed. My room was a tip but I couldn't even work out how to start tiding it so i just leave it. It's my room anyway. Hmm one thing that I'm wondering about is were's Miley, not that I care it's just I saw Lillu today but haven't seen Miley in about a fourtnight I think. Well now i'm in my pit and i'm tired.


	4. Miley x

**OK i have apsolutely no insperation for this chapterso sorry if it doesn't extackly make sence but I needed to write a Miley chapter before I could write anymore chapters for no reason other then I have no idea. So yeah and I realise in the last chapter (Oliver x) he hadn't seen Miley in abit and in Lilly x there was a new HM song, so yeah. This chapter may be rambly but forgive me and still read.**

"BEEP BEEP" Errrrg why does it have to be friday, which is a school day, which I'd rather avoid.

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY I'M _cough cough _SICK"

My dad came running it up the stairs, after about 5 minutes, I've said I was ill for the past week. I can't face school ever since Hannah Montana is now offically old news, Ok normally I wouldn't care theres a new big thing, I knew inevitably there would be some day, but Lilly and Oliver knew or know _(yeah because if they've forgot about me they've proberly forgot about my serecrt)_ i'm Hannah. They'd spot me and laugh in my face. There not the same anymore but I am atleast I think I am. The only differnt thing about me is my friends. Saint Sarah is proberly my closest friend right now _pathetic I know no offence to her though_.

"Bud, what's wrong ?" daddy said while opening the door carefully with a mug of loco-hot-coco-with-little-marshmellows-so-i-don't-chokeo.:).

"Dad, I feel awful" _It's the truth_ "I can't face school, I have a errrrm belly ache" _Liar_ i tutted in my head

"Is it because you didn't get in the top ten this week," he asked quietly in my ear trying not to upset me, he couldn't really upset me more. I nodded and tears suddenly started to well in my eyes. I had no idea why, _yes I did it's the Lilly, Oliver problem._

"Daddddy, don't make me go to school, I'm not ready." I cuddled my beary bear, my best friend.

"will you ever be ready ?, I won't make you go today but you have to go next week." Daddy smiled at me and walked out the room leaving me on my own, i'm used to that _being on my own._

I turned the radio on to hear something, anything. "And now Hannah Montana's latest song MAKE SOME NOICE," _EUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH _ I through my pillow at the radio. Cruel Irony _I think I never got irony Lilly used to say "It's like being hit by an ambulance"_. I liked my new song, seems noone else does.

**There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
Some come on and raise your voice  
Speak your mind and make some noise**

I suppose i kinda sorta trying to sublimily message Lilly and Oliver it, so we can you know be friends agian. I know it's been months, I can barely rember how we fell out. But I don't care I'm going for a walk I need to get out my house. I can't go looking like Miley because then I'd be cought pulling a sickie, I couldn't go as Hannah for obvious reasons. I went into my big wardrobe and then went into my wig's cupboard. Bleech blonde, blonde with longs, blonde with short bangs no bangs. None that wouldn't distint me from HM, _I HAVE AN IDEA YAY _I walked into the bathroom and looked in my basket of things I haven't used : bathbombs, 2inc fake nails, ect. "FOUND IT" I screeched.

"Found what bud ?" my dad asked, I may of screemed a little too loud, "MY DIGNITY" I laughed, but really I've found some hairdye it was a gingery colour but looked a nice shade, I choose an old wig I hardly used, it has a side fringe and was quite short compared to my other wigs, just reached the shoulders. I started to dye my wig, it got everywhere, _never mind i can clean it later or daddy will_ I smiled to myselfs while drying and striaghting my wig. "Perfect" I whispered to myself in the mirror as I put it on. I decided to wear a pair of blue skinny jeans, light blue baby doll top and some plain black doll shoes.

I decided to use my old rope ladder and climb down, I had no idea where to go but I walk and fresh air would do me good, hopefully. I walked down to the beach and bought a starwberry milkshake from Rico's. I sat down at a table decideing where to go to next while drinking my milkshake. _The park ? The mall ? School ?_ I decided to wlak past the school, it'd be over by now but only just. I could maybe talk to someone. _Dang it_ I rembered I was in my descise I couldn't really talk to anyone but it'll be nice seeing people. I got up and walked to school it wasn't far from the beach only about 5 minutes if I took the short cut. It was 10 minutes by buss but about 7 minutes to walk usally I always walk so I could be by myself. I've noticed Lilly and Oliver normally get the buss unless there late out so I thought it'd be fine becasue I wouldn't see them.

I got to school just in time to see one of the most humourous things I'd seen all week, I blurt out laughing and didn't want to blow my cover so I ran away before they got to big a glance at me. I ran away for about 1 minute then walked. I heared voices behind me so I decided to walk faster but not so fast I looked stupid. I got to the crossroads and hid behind a tree till whoever was behind me was infront. "Oliver ?" I whispered as he walked past. Back when were still friends me, Oliver and Lilly would of all been walking this way together on a warm afternoon like this. I miss it. _No I don't, I've forgot about this. I don't want this. I want to go home. I'll talk to Saint Sarah she's nice to me at least._

**AND JUST A QUICK QUESTION ; to anyone who knows about the American school system things. Whats like an average school day like, by that I mean how many lessons / periods a day is there ? How long are they ? Lunch breaks or normal breaks or both ? are they the same or differnt to the English school system thing ? I would like to know and it would really help my story. Thanks in advance. **


	5. When we were us x

**A/N ; Yeah well this ones in noones POV just so yuou know and basically the argument and the driftingness. Yeah hope you like it. **

Miley, Lilly and Oliver where walking out of the school, late only just in time to catch the school buss. Lilly had to run to tap on the door so the buss would stop _well Lilly actually banged the door repeatedly annoying the driver - alot. _The buss stopped, and the bus driver gave Lilly a look, a look Lilly would discribe as daggers. The doors opened and Lilly gave daggers back at the bussdriver while muttering "Thank you". Oliver and Miley followed and said "thanks" in a really cheery tone, becasue they'd been laughing at the scene in front of them. Lilly looked and shuck her head at Oliver.

You see it was really Olivers' fault they were late out. Oliver had decided to be cheeky to Miss Kunkle (will that boy ever learn ?) and she'd given Oliver a ten minute detention, it wasn't really a fair punishment because Oliver hadn't done anything that bad he was just holding a conversation with Miss Skunkle but she thought he was talking back and he said "Well you're talking back at me too". This made the whole class laugh and Oliver smiled. Lilly and MIley both stood up for Oliver and got five minute detentions each, which caused Oliver to stand up for them leaving him a fifteen minute afterschool detention.

The detention wasn't so bad in the end. Mr Corelli took them for detiontion, they just talked for a while well Miley and Lilly talked for about five minutes then left to go get some food for thought and they where hungry, they wandered round for abit until Oliver finally left the room with a smile on his face laughing, until Miley saw the bus going, "RUN" Miley screamed and that brings us back to the running scene.

"I see two seats toghter and one near .." Her voice trailed off as she ran to the two seat toghter not wanting to be left with Amber and Ashley and there crew. Oliver was sat next to Miley ina matter of seconds. Lillys jaw dropped, "Oh so cruel" she said walking past them to the back in the one seat left.

"Errrm like what are you doing ?" a shrill voice said to Lilly

"errm like sitting," Lilly said sarcastically, she couldn't be bothered talking to them _well arguing with them. _She was out of breath and annoyed at Miles and Ollie.

"This where we sit," Amber pointed out, Lilly resited the urge to make a fat joke about her and needed the extra room,

"Aww sorry, I would move but I don't want to" Lilly said routing round in her bag for her Ipod - it was blue.

Amber and Ashley took her comment the wrong way, thinking she wanted to sit with them, not that she just wanted to sit. So for the rest of the buss journey Lilly had to smile and nod in all the right places, she even coped with there rude commments towards her because she couldn't even be botherd to move or talk.

But near the front of the bus where Oliver and MIley was sitting was going like roses either. Since Oliver would normally talk to Lilly about guy things on the bus journey, he had to find someone else to talk to, on the row next to him there was a boy called George, who pretty much liked what Ollie liked, leaving Miley practically talk to herself.

"Oliver, who's he ? He's cute" Miley whispered but Oliver didn't notice, "Oliver ?" Miley whispered but louder this time, he still ignored her. She gently started pulling out Olivers arm hairs. She pulled out abut ten softly and then started pulling harder, she was seriously annoyed at that Oliver boy by now. "OWWWWWWWWWUCH" he squealed.

"Good," Miley grunted at Oliver, he was cpnfused by that reply but still carried on talking George. Oliver was enjoying his conversation with George, it wasn't often he spent the buss talking to a lad, normally he spent it talking eyeshadows and skateboards with Lilly and MIley but it was normally more the eyeshadow based.

"Finally" each of them said in unison as they got off the bus. Oliver's legs got tired easily so he always greated getting off the buss this way, but it was unusal for Miley and Lilly. They looked at each other and shaked there heads.Olivers house was right next to the busstop so he went home, so Miley and Lilly could talk. "Why did you leave me by myself ?" Lilly asked fursasly. "I didn't, honest to God, I sat down Oliver sat before you" Miley reasoned

"It's not my fault, I stopped the buss you could of saved the seat" Lilly partical spat at Miles

"It's not mine either"

"Whos is it then Olivers ?"

Miley and lilly looked at each other trying to figure out who's falt it was. Neither one of them wanted blame anyone but couldn't face to blame themselfs.

"JUST GO AWAY" They both screamed at each other. Lilly ran away and Miley just stood there amazed, just like that they weren't friends anymore. Simutaniously they both managed to text Oliver with

**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT**

**SMOKIN OKEN SAY GDBYE TO**

**FRIENDSHIP :**

_Looking back on it, it all seems so trivual. But Lillys popular, Oliver has new friends, and Miley well she has a few friends._


	6. Lilly and the texter x

**Haven't written in a while I would just like to say a big THANK YOU! to princess cutie for the infomation about american schools :) it's differnt to england so yeah I may make a story with them moving to england later now on with this story. HAHA!**

At the mall, nothing to do, apart fro mthe occasionally "Yeah that looks great" or "For sure that doesn't make your bum look big,". This is so fustarting, they made me dress up in a pink dress, ok so I've worn dresses before (not many but sure) but I try to make sure I don't look like a well slag. "That looks amazing," they all choursed (Amber Asley and Tiffany if you didn't guess).

"If you don't buy that I'm going to scream," Amber laughed

"Yeah, it looks amazing" Ashley smiled

"Wear it on monday for school," Tiffany advised

_Yeah right _is what I should of said but instead I just smiled nodded and walked to the cequeout.I bought it _errrrrrrrrrg_, I must get home now.

As I tried to conjour up a plan about how to get home, a question Tiffany asked totally threw me

"What about your haircut ?" I widened my eyes at her.

"Yeah you seemed to be in a rush" OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG they were cachting on to me errm think think think

"You're hair looks extackly the same," come on brain

"Well it's like," _its like what ? errrm _"I cancelled it because there was a Jonas special on telly and I've got it now" _I LOVE YOU BRAIN_

"Welll bye" I waved them as I walked casually down the mall to the back exit near the hairdressers, hopefully they wouldn't come and find me.

I looked into the window of the hairdressers only to capture a glimse of her, miss American dream, Miley. Should I wave, stare, tapp on the window, run ? I sort of did all four, I didn't mean to of course, my dress bag hit the the window causing Miley to stare, I half waved half nodded, then ran. Man I sure do run alot now. Where to run to though ? Home - I'd be alone, Rico's - too many people, I know where I'd normally run either to Mileys or Olivers but yeah I can't extackly do that now. _GRRRRR_. Home it is then.

Alone, lonely. I deicded to text back the anoyamous texter.

**Hi thanks. I'm ok who are you How did you see me fall ?**

**Lilly x**

This is stupid whoever it is they won't text bac_beep beeep_

**I just well looked, i'm well it dnt matter, im just caring **

**lol **

**x**

Well thats annoying who is it ?

**is there a reason you wnt tell me ?**

**Lilz**

I will find out - hopefully

**yes**

**x**

Clearly there not going to tell me I gave up and crawled into bed school on monday. Seven hours of tourture seeing Miley and Oliver with there friends - happy.


	7. Oliver's wasted weekend x

**a/n three day weekend so yeah may do alot of writing may not : **

The weekend my favourite part of the week, I get to sleep and eat, eat and sleep and well yeah thats about it. Occasionally I have to get up and socialise, but yeah I can cope with that. Today saturday my favourite of the weekend days, because it's like SAT - you no sitting relaxing UR - you're DAY - so my day. What time is it ? I look at my clock I've had since I was five, it's my favourite it's powerrangers , it was a present of Lilly, it's 11:11am. Yes mayte I can make a wish, but what for ? _I wish for pancakes_, and just like that my mum shouted up at me

"OLIVER PANCAKES ARE READY FOR YOU DOWNSTAIRS"

My lucky day, seems like a wasted wish though, I could of wished for something more important, but that the past, there the past, and I suck at histroy. I wandered down the stairs, just in my boxers and yesterdays top, noone would see me so who cares ? I walked into the kitchen to see my mum, she tricked me!

"Wheres the pancakes ?" I panicked

"Oliver there is no pancakes" _dammmit I'm hungry_

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY" _I couldn't understand why she'd lie about somethign so trivial_

"The school called and said you've had 20 detions this mounth and forgetting your homework and books"

"Mummmm I've been distracted" I said routing through the fridge for food

"OLIVER OSCAR OAKEN" _eeeeugh man voice_

"Mother ?" I said my mouth full of fruit

"I'm worried about you," SHe was going to rambolon on like this for about 5 minutes, I manged to nod and shake my head in the correct places and when she finshed I told her I'd try harder and I'd do my german home work now,

In my room with the german book open, a translator sight on the computer screen, a german dictornary open, I CAN'T DO THIS. It's so hard _Hallo ich heisse Fran Smitt, ich habe ein gross famile, ich habe zwei bruder, drei schwester, eine mutter und ein vater. Mein lieblingsfac ist kunst und mein lieblingsfruende ist Ella, ich liebe Hannah Montanna sie ist mein liebelings artist. _ How can I translate that ? Specially as it mentions Hannah Montana. Didn't even now they listened to HM music in ye ole Deutschland. Well I'll do math instead, no lets not lets go back to bed and sleep in till monday, sounds like a plan.

I managed to sleep until my phone bleeped on me, who would be texting me at this time, OK so it's only about 4:30 in the afternoon but yeah I've been asleep for a while. Anyway the crewage never text and when they do it's in the morning or at night seeing if I'm off out. But it's neither night or morning so yeah I decide to check. A smile came to my face as I relised who it was text a simple reply and waited while falling back to sleep.

Imanged to sleep through most of sunday. My mum was looking at my through my doorway tuting her head while shoving ceral in my face telling me to "Eat and do you FORSAKEN HOMEWORK or I'll shove it where the sun don't shine laddo." and walked out the room _gulp_ I don't think she's kidding. Well my weekends has been wasted. Tomorrow is monday.

Seven hours of torture is monday.


	8. Miley's innercircle is Jackson x

I hate weekends almost as much as I hate weekdays. Ok I hate to be fair I only hate days ending in a Y. I toook a giggle at my own lame joke. Nothing happens on my weekend that doesn't involve Hannah Montanna and she doesn't have plans. The only plan I had this weekend is haircut.

The haircut. Lilly. Phft. She tapped on the window and ran. Is she being spiteful or friendly or what that girls harder to read then uncle Earls tatu he got in his thin days.

But never mind, Sunday night and I'm lieing in bed thinking. I dislike thinking it makes my brain hurt. But once I start I just can't stop you know what I mean ?

Lieing in the dark thinking about my friends, just Mileys not Hannahs. Well in my auqutences pile _you know they'd say hi in the hall nothing else _; well theres Abi, Liza and Dex. Then theres the causuals _the ones that would say hi and invite you to party but not care if you come or not _Jake, Rosey, Inner circle _the ones you hang round with _ Saint Sarah, Rico and quite possibly Jackson (I know ho embrassing my brother part of my innercircle) and finally the Best Friends, two names definately come to mind but I cross them out, scribbling over them, but only in pencil because I can't let myself use a mental pen.

I sound like a loon, i am a loon and I have to go to school tomorrow.

Seven Hours of tourture.


	9. Deutsch ist doof x

**Just so y'all know this is in noone point of view : (some people may be guessing the patterns of POV's)**

It's Monday the day all three teens were dreding. Monday ment seeing each other for seven hours for five days until the next weekend. Luckily enough for MIley, Lilly and Oliver they had few classes toghter although they did have some. This included German, second period on Monday.

Lilly seemed to pick up the German langue easily, she decided it was like English but with -en, -chens and the der, die ,das. Miley found it fustarting who wouldn't with words changing after every other word although she manged to say a few sentences and understand a little. Where as Oliver was absolutely hopeless and helpless at the subject, he didn't understand why they needed three words for the and why Madchen was a das word when clearly girls where female.

Nothing out of the blue happened that school morning for the teens, well up until German that is.

"Frau, I don't get any of this," Oliver said raiseing his hand and rubbing his head

"Oliver, sprechen Deutsch," Frau Smitt raised her eyebrow, to Olivers confused face

"Say it in German, DUH" Lilly turned her nose up at Oliver

"How ?" Oliver looked from a answer fro manyone, he didn't care that Lilly didn't mean it to be helpful, he just wanted out of the house.

"Frau, Oliver ist sehr doof und nicht verstehen Duestch, helfen Ihm bevor ich ihm weh bitte" Lilly smirked, and Frau just nodded and replied in English for Olivers sake,

"Lilly I think you should help Oliver since you seem to have a good ear for langues," Lillys, Olivers and Mileys jaws opened, suddenly all you could hear was the sound of coughing and spultering

"Miley what are you doing ?" a cry came from the room

"Nothing, just swallowed a fly," Miley replied, with her lips pouted. The class laughed apart from Lilly and Oliver would just stared evily at each other.

The class seemed to trail on forever, Oliver thanked God that he wasn't born in Germany because he would never be able to understand himself (it was useless trying to explain to Oliver that he would understand himself). Lilly praticually ran out of the room, cursing Frau Smitt and crashed right into a face she was hopeing not get intraction with.

"Sorry, but yeah can yo move off my leg, you're cursing me more then Uncle Earl falling on the dog house. Little doggy Bessie has never been the same,"

"Errrm, look Miley," Lilly looked like she was about to apoligies to Miley before Amber and Ashley turned up

"Like OMGosh, look at the trailer trash on the floor, like trash" ohhhhhhhhhhhh tssssssssssh. Miley just growled and Lilly got up and brushed herself off.

"Lilly you were about to say something,"Miley instisted Lilly finished her sentence

"No I wasn't," Lilly slightly blushed

"Sure you weren't, you're a cow," Miley slightly paused and finished with, "Ward, coward, Lillion Rose Truscott," and with that Miley stormed off leaving Lilly feeling guilty. Maybe she was a coward and a cow.

"Like OMJonas whats her problem ?" Ashley asked

"I no we should liek totally get some people on her" Amber backed up her friend

"_no she had a point," _is what Lilly wanted to say but insteads she just nodded and walked off.

The only thing that Miley, Lilly and Oliver had in common right now is that they couldn't wait for lunch.


	10. Lillys Breakdown x

**A/n ; Now it's Lunch Lilly's POV (FYI it goes lilly Oliver Miley noone)**

Lunch, ugh I have no idea what it is but I'm pretty sure it's alive. There droning on again I smile, nod and through in the occasionally uh-huh and mhmm. But apart from that I'm not really listening to them. Before was I going to apologise to Miley and if so for walking into her or for everything. And OHMYGOSH as if Frau Schmitt is making me tutor Oliver, Oliver Oken, Oliver Oscar Oken. I'm in total daydream mode until one comment snapped me away from the fictional blur in my head.

"And the cheek of Miley crashing into you. What a white trash Hill billy !"

"Say what ?" _dammit why am I still using Miley's little sayings_ ?

"Excuse moi" Amber said in a mock French accent

"Miley didn't do anything of the sort and she isn't WHITE TRASH, she's got more class then the lot of you put together" I shouted while standing up. That was the usual comment I kept in my head. It never usually came out loud. I immediately covered my mouth before I dug my self into a deeper whole.

"Yeah a class clown with the amount of make-up she wears."

"Desperate much" Amber and Ashley say in unison and do the OHHH TSSSS

"DESPRATE ? how can you say that she could possibly get any lad she wants. Remember hardly even last year Jake Ryan was drooling all over her!" _Where has all this confidence and defence in Miley come from all the sudden ?_

"Lilly" they were all staring at me and at that very moment Miley Ray Stewart walks into the room

"WHAT ? You heard what I said. I can't stand being with you lot any more. PINK isn't that great of a colour! I can't believe you made me buy this slag dress ! AND HANNAH MONTANA IS STILL AMAZING !" I shouted and stormed off.

Miley was still stood in the door way, she heard my little speak. The _popular_ kids my EX group were all staring at me in shock. And to be honest I was in shock too.

"Lilly," Miley grabbed my arm before I could run away,

"Look Miley," I gushed

"I'm sorry, it was totally my fault !" we both pouted in unison

"Hugs ?" Like old times. Minus a mopped haired idiot.

"Friends ?" I asked Miley hopefully

"Always," Miley smiled. Finally I had a true friend back.

The rest of the day passed quite swimmingly, Miley and I walked home together. We decided to skip the bus journey for obvious reasons.

"DADDY DADDY DADDY" Miley ran in the door, "Look who I've bought home!"

"Please say it isn't a puppy," I heard Mr S. ask

"No even better," and that was my que to run in, which I did

"Well Lilly we've missed you" Mr Stewart said making me smile,

"And I've missed your blueberry pancakes" I spotted them cooking. Hmm I've missed the Stewart's house.


	11. Olivers through the roof x

Today is the going to be my first German tutorage lesson. Today s going to be the first time I've spent an afternoon with Lilly since the arguement (Which FYI I have no idea why we fell out I just got sent two random identical texts (Freaky)). But yeah Lillys well differnt now - well up herself like. Miley seems simillar but well Mileys always been slightly scary to be honest - which I am.

The doorbell rang. Should I wait a while or just rush. Well rushing may seem I'm eager on German or something. But waiting may seem like I'm not eager enough. ALl these worries and _Grief_ mothers just answered the door and now is shouting up at me in her man voice. I walked down the stairs doing the down two steps back up one step thing I used to so when I was 7. I nodded my head in a manly way and she (meaning Lilly not my mother because shes gone into the living room) shrugged her shoulders.

"Hallo," Lilly siad effortlessly while taking off her jacket.

"Hi" I replied far too chipperly. I'm rubbish at being angry / mad / annoyed / ignoring people. I walked into the kicthen and gestured for her to follow

"Were doing German, meaning sprechen im deutsch"

"whhhaaaaaaaaaa ?" She shock her head at me, "I mean what-en " I'm pretty sure that wasn't German.

"This is going to be a long two hours" I heard her mumble under her breath.

More or less two hours later Lilly was hitting my with her German book. Calling me lots names in German I couldn't be too sure but I'm pretty sure they were insultive. "Thanks Lilly this is really helping me learn,"

"Boy, your beond help" I looked at her with a puppy dog face

"Thanks you really make my self esteem go through the roof"

"I wish you'd go through the roof" she pointed out "And I have to go meet Miley"

"Have to go meet who" I though she fell out with Miley

"Miley you know, yay high, brown hair, country acent, fat uncel earl you know SAY WHAT" She stared I just looked confused "Shes got a limo out front hottest style every shoe every colour"

"I though you fell out with her" Which I did think

"You she we made up because she's nice and I'm nice and were nice. And yeah we missed each other and we made up at lunch" I didn't know what to say I mean why wasn't I invited into this make-up-feast I mage to say "Oh" as a reply but she left.

I moped around the house for the rest of day. Why would I want to be friends with Lilly and Miley ? I mean Lillyy wasn't the Lilly i knew she would never want me to go through the roof. Or wear dresses that were kinda sorta REAL short. And Miley well she was never that nice to me she used to pull out my chest hair (I have 10 now) and I mean the Hannah parties and concerts were never that fun. I mean - I have no iea what I mean.

Maybe if I just y'know text Miley and apoligise or even find out why they fell out with me I'd be OK. Have that word beginning with a curcly c. Errrm Closey. No closure :). Thats it. I think at least I've never been that into English. Okay so I'll send Miley a text.

**Miley, errrm I think im sorry**

**bcoz i dnt no wht i did**

**bt i mss u **

**smkin oken ;**

I sent it with a small sence of regret. WIshing I could unsend the text because my life is pretty good right now. I think I don't think alot to be honest because it confuses me. Well yeah phft.


	12. Mileys shopping trip x

"Lilly in 10" My dad called from downstairs. You have no idea how good it feels to hear them words agian. Albeit she won't be on a skateboard. SHe'll still be at my house because were friends no were best friends. I did my best smiley Miley smile and ran downstairs to see Lilly walking in grabbing the soda which was on the kitchen side.

"Hola" She high fived me

"I anit no hola back girl" I sang abck I have no idea what a hold-back-girl was but I no Gwen isn't one and it has something to do with bananas

"So whats the plans for today" She began to ask but was interupted by me getting a text message

_Im in the bussiness of misery_ my ring went I started to sing along before Lilly looked annoyed wanting to know it was from

"Oliver" I nodded at Lilly. SHe raised her eyebrow and started telling me he wasannoying and telling me tails from tutoring. I nodded while readin the tex and I texted back with; **Oliver. You 4got abt us **

**U ignored us bth**

**mss me mss lilly ?**

**PROVE IT !**

**Mileyx**

I showed Lilly the text and the reply and smiled in appertaion that I mentioned her. We walked to the beach to Ricos. Who now is about 5ft 7inc. Which is real tall. We ordered a smootie each mine strawberry and banana and Lilly ordred the all berry shake. We talked and talked and talked about everything. Because alot can happen in a year. Somethign still confused me

"Lilly do you like wearing girly stuff now ?"

"Some, others I can't stand but I still like skater stuff. Why ?"

"because thats one of the shortest fricken dress. Ever" I smield

"I no but I don't have many other clothes atm." I nodded with one word in my mind

"Time to go SHOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPING" I loved that word.

"If we must." She laughed and I joined in with the giggles.

We must of spent three / four hours in the mall. I bought her a nice pair of shorts bright blue but not to garish. And she bought me a denim skirt with skater patches. then we bought ourself stuff.Ofh I got anouther text ;

**Hw did I ignr u ?**

**hw cn i prv it ?**

**yh i mss u n lilly**

**oliver oken**

I showed Lilly the text. That got me thinking how can he prove it ? I don't know but it has to be pretty big. I mean Lilly pratically had a fit when we made up. I've seemed to put in least effort but I just bought he nice shorts and she's going to the next Hannah thing as Lola. But there shall be no Mike Standly the 3rd.


	13. The concert x

So the Saturday of concert strolled on by as nessory. Not too fast not too slow. Although this was rather an important concert considering it will be the first one Lolas gone to in awhile if we shall be perfectly honest.

Miley was getting ready while putting on her Hannah wig and a shed load of makeup making her look unMiley like but not quite slut like because she was as sweet-as-applepie and Americas song bird. She was decding on which outfits to wear. A skinnypair of blue jeans with a bright blue dress or a skinny pair of black jeans with a orange dress. But it all seemed quite trival to Miley/Hannah who was never quite sure what to call herself at these moments.

Lilly was stressing about everything. Yellow wig, Pink wig, orange wig, balck wig, white wig ? White wig was the best option it seemed with blue headband and a blue shirt top with puffy sleeves, and blue tutu skirt. She decided it was brilliant choice for a comeback outfit although techniquly she wasn't making a comeback but she thought it was seemed to be simillar. She had no idea about shoes although she had no idea about what time Miss Montana will pick her up in her limo.

Oliver was just relaxing in his room but he was thinking sure as heck he was thinking while watching scrubs (His story 3 although this detail is unimportant it is an excelent episode and Oliver felt sorry for the janitor).He needed a way to shoe he was sorry. But how could he do that ? He was male they were never really seen as an emotional species.

So on the car ride (well limo ride) Lola and Hannah barely said anything because they were both supriseingly a bag of nerves. They arrived at the concert hall while Hannah did her vocal exceriseis and straigtened out her blue dress. Miley and Lilly has a colour sync going on tonight. Hannah walked on to the lit up stage and annouced

"HELLO MY AMAZING FANS !!, well my BEST FRIEND LOLA is BACK and i'm going to sing TRUE FRIEND which is DECICATED to her _and not mike !"_

Hannah belted out a routine of upbeat songs and dances getting numourous applauses from the audience. She spotted (meaning Hannah) spotted a certain somebody in the audience she didn't expect to spot so she stopped in the middle of Life what you make it. Lola came onto the stage hopeing to save the night and spotted the same certain someone that Lilly didn;t expect to see either. But Lola manged to say

"SO this is a little game yeah when Hannah stops singing you start singing yeah?"

The audience seemed to buy it apart from the one person. The one persn being none other then Oliver Oken. Oliver Oken with a sign. Oliver Oken with a sign saying Sorry. Oliver Oken with a sign saying say singing along.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other smiled.


	14. Lillys Grandma x

WOW. WOW. WOW. WOWIE. WOWZA. WOWINABOX. No i'm not using it to mean World of Warcraft or any other acronims. But just a wow of amazment to be totally honest - whihc i am because i'm impresssed. You've proberly heard about the concert thingy but does that deseverve Mileys and mine forgivness ? I loged on to messenger to see Mileys opion ;

**LillySk8r ;** Hey Miles

**Smilers ; **Hey Lils

**LillySk8r ; **whats ur opin on dorken ?

**Smilers ; **LOL :) errrm idk it was prtty sweet

**LillySk8r ; **yh bt idk

**Smilers ; **same coz wll myb we shud 4gve him

**LillySK8r ; **myb G2G x

**Smilers ; **byyyyyyyy ilyx

That didn't help. Didn't help at all. Hmm I wonder if he's on messenger or not I could always check doesn't mean I have to talk to him. **Smoken** is on online. Well I could always log off and hide under my covers. WHy would I do that ? It's not like he's a monster, he's just selfish and stupid and left me and Miley. Hmmmmmmmmm I think I should go over to her house and talk it over. Maybe ? Just maybe ? I have no idea anymore. I have to tutor him agian on Tuesday maybe that'd help. Maybe we'd be friends by then. Maybe my head would explode. Maybe I'd just fall asleep now. That'd be nice. Ok I can't sleep. I'm off to grandma's !

Ok thats not as lame as it sounds. My Gran she looks like my mum's older sister, same hair colour (although die helps my gran), same hight and weight, Gran has a few laughter lines but she could totally pass for 40ish. HAHA! I love my gran because she always knows what to do. Like always. I walked in and she uses her spidey sences and brings me a tub of ben and jerrys phish food.

"Hey LillianBaby"

"Granny" I hug her and take the icecream

"Actually that was for m... never mind whats up chuck ? and don't call me granny" She hates it when I call her Granny, gran, grandama ect.

"What should I call you then ?" Whats my grans name "Victoria ?"

"Call me georgus recently every one does" she giggles.  
"Ok georgus. Well..." I explained everything to her. About how we fell out, about my life as a popular, about my breakdown, about me and Miley making up, about Oliver trying to apoligse, about everything.

"Hun. Well how long have you and Oliver been friends for ?"

"Well we made friends in preschool when we were three. And now I'm 15. So that was 12 years ago equalling FOREVER!"

"Now babe, I think you should make up make up never ever break up" She sang it, I smiled she was right. I love how she had a new nickname for me everytime she talked.

We watched sound of music while singing along - badly. "MMMMMM, icecreams cold"

"well chikalil, if it was hot they would of cold it fire cream."

"excent point as always. But it doesn't stop my theeth from freezing," I rubbed my theeth

"Ahhhh, my lovely but maybe hot chocolate would"

We had lots of food and enjoyed the telly and decided to tell Miley we should forgive Oliver.


	15. Olivers presents x

I wonder if my desprate attempt of making up worked ? Lilly and Miley are both pretty suburn. I mean I bought expensive last minute Hannah tickets, I made a sign saying ;

HANNAH AND LOLA I'M SORRY

FORGIVE ME ?

I think they saw since they both frooze on the stage for about 10 minutes (the freeze is even in the papers). Now I must wait for a sign or anything to hit me. And on that note my little brother Orrin came in and hit me on the head with a crayola orange crayon. Then an idea came to my mind buy Lilly and Miley a present. They both love presnts - alot. I'll buy a slightly comical presents for them both. Lilly I bought the 64 pack of crayons with the shapner - memories. I can kindof rember that day but only slightly but not clearly. And Miley a barbie doll with a brown wig I thought it was like oppisite yeah clever it is.

How can I give them to them. In there lockers (yes I still rember there combo's), doorsteps, in person, a chicken to hatch it to them ? Hmmmm that would be intresting but how would we do that. Ok im drifting but in the lockers it says _I still rember everything apart but i'm not stalking you so lets be friends :) _Don't you agree ? I do.

I'll have to wait a while though because it's sunday and as far as I want to know school opens Monday and I stopped going to sunday school when I was 7 (A/N i used to go to sunday school it was so fun). Now should I do homework or go eat ? Homework v. food. Food wins agian. Because i'm constatntly hungry and I constantly don't care if I get told of for homework. It's not like detiontions ever caused me trouble.

Hmmmmmmmmm. A though. How did we fall out ? I just can't rember can't put my finger on it. I no we fell out soon after I made friends with my new friends which don't text me as much I think they don't like me as much as they did to be honest. Also anouther question comes to mind when will they forgive me ? Because I miss Mr Stewarts blueberry pancakes. Hmmmmm. I've got food on my mind, yes I'm making myself hungry.

I came downstairs to be greeted by cookiedough icecream. Ben and Jerrys. It's delious if you haven't tried it do - on toast.

Now I need to wait till Monday and I'll plant the presents.


	16. Mileys aunts pajamas x

Monday. Montag. German lessson today. Deutsch fac tag (?). I waited for Lilly to turn up at my door and smiled at her we walked the sceneic route to school eating frech toast with sugar that may dad made for the journey. Lilly put some music on phone and we listened to it and sang along. It was the fray how to save a life. I haven't heard it in a while but I still know it word for word. I waited for the chorous to belt out ;

Where did I go wrong I lost a friend

Some where along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

HAd I know how to save a life.

"Lilly I truly am sorry you know that right ?" I smiled thinking

She nodded back at me and smiled and said more or less the same responce back. ANd I nodded and listened to some more Fray. Which made me think of Oliver, more or less randomly. I mean He must be sorry right ? He spent money on tickets and everything.One more thing he has to do before I accept his apoligie.

"Lilly, you know Oliver ?"

"Barely" she answered bitterly but truthfully

"Same" I muttered then carried on "You think we should forgive him ? I mean do you ?"

She nodded and said she'd been friends with him forver. But I haven't I've been friends with him for a while sure but not as long as Lilly has. Or me and Lilly infact because Oliver made up the posseum rumor - the smellyneddy.

"oh, yeah I suppose," I smiled back at her

We arrived at school and went to our lockers,

"OH MY GOSH ! crayons from Oliver"Lilly eeeeeped

"My giddy aunts pajamas in the mounth of may" I stared at my barbie doll type thingy it was sweet I suppose but it wasn't the one more thing I wanted. And I won't forgive him until he does it.

Lilly leapt into a whole speak saying what the crayons representeted after she finished i smield and replyed

"How sweet, he got me a backwards Hannah Montana he's even forgot about that or is extremly colour blind my friend" SHe laughed

Hmmm today will be intresting maybe. Considering Lilly and Oliver were going to make up and me still being undecided like Uncle Earl choosing between cream cake and a cream pie. But unlike uncle Earl I couldn't choose both. I must of been standing there for a while with a clueless look on my face because Lilly was hitting me in the face to bring me back to earth. Although I did quite like lala-land.

Just then Oliver walked around the corner.


	17. The end x

Oliver walked down the coridoor and saw Lilly and Miley in his hands he had a lilly and a sunflower. He saw them holding there presents and went up to them and smiled and offered them the flowers.

"Lilly for Lilly and a sunflower for Miley because there warm andd smiley"

"You suck at poetry" Miley was still annoyed but she loved having flowers

"You suck" is all that came from Lillys mouth but followed by "Your forgiven"

Oliver looked up and smiled he had his two bestfriends back or so he thought

"By Lilly" Miley added which shocked both Lilly and Oliver you could tell by there jaws spread wide open

"Your gonna catch flies, and you still haven;t something Oliver" Miley looked into his eyes it's the one more thing she neededd to forgive him

"errrm Your hair looks pretty" Miley blushed slightly but shoke her head, "I'm sorry" and Miley gave him a big hug and shouted into his ear "YOUR FORGIVEN"

So they were three best friends agian. ANd they lived happily ever after.

Ok maybe not happily ever after because they were teenagers and they were going to screw up because thats agiven. Sure they'll fall agian. But they'll make up no doubt.

"I have one question I've been dieing to ask" Oliver grinned and put his arms around his two best friends

"Shoot," "Go for it" and other words o encouragemnt came from the two girls mouthes

"Well why did we fall out ?" Miley adn Lilly looked at each other and Miley cleared her thoart

"Well. rember we all got detiontion well Lilly got pissed because she had to sit with them lot. Then I sat in the seat and you sat next to me right. Well you ignored me and inturn Lilly so yeah"

Oliver looked confused and was about to mutter _Chicks_, but decided it was too soon to start making comments

"Come on doughnut first period"Miley called

"Yeah mophead couldn't get a haircut ?" Lilly laughed

_THE END_

**THE ENDING WAS WELL SUCKISH BUT IT'S MY FIRST SO BE NICE AND R&R (READ AND REVIEW IS WHAT I THINK IT MEANS) lol SO YEAH THNKS TO ANYONE WHO'S READ IT AND SORRY IT'S SUCKISH.**


End file.
